Pat Carroll (actress)
| birth_place = Shreveport, Louisiana, U.S. | other_names = Pat Ann Carroll Patricia Carroll | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1947–present | notable_works = Voice of Ursula the Sea Witch in Disney's The Little Mermaid (1989) | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = 3, including Tara Karsian | television = Make Room for Daddy, Laverne & Shirley, ER }} Patricia Ann Carroll (born May 5, 1927) is an American actress. She is known for voicing Ursula in The Little Mermaid as well as having a long acting career, including appearances in CBS's The Danny Thomas Show, ABC's Laverne & Shirley, NBC's ER, other guest-starring and series-regular roles on American television as well as voice-acting in several cartoon series. Carroll is an Emmy, Drama Desk and Grammy Award winner and a Tony Award nominee. Early life Carroll was born Patricia Ann Carroll in Shreveport, Louisiana, on May 5, 1927, to Maurice Clifton Carroll and Kathryn Angela (née Meagher) Her family moved to Los Angeles when Pat was five years old and she soon began acting in local productions. She graduated from Immaculate Heart High School and attended Catholic University of America after enlisting in the United States Army as a civilian actress technician. Career In 1956, Carroll won an Emmy Award for her work on Caesar's Hour and was a regular on the sitcom Make Room for Daddy from 1961 to 1964. She guest starred in the drama anthology series, The DuPont Show with June Allyson. Carroll also appeared on many variety shows of the 1950s, 1960s and 1970s, such as The Red Buttons Show, The Danny Kaye Show, The Red Skelton Show, and The Carol Burnett Show. In 1965, she co-starred as "Prunella", one of the wicked stepsisters in the 1965 production of Rodgers and Hammerstein's musical version of Cinderella. In the late 1970s Carroll's successful one woman show on Gertrude Stein, Gertrude Stein, Gertrude Stein, Gertrude Stein (by playwright Marty Martin), won several major theater awards, her recorded version won a 1980 Grammy Award for Best Spoken Word, Documentary or Drama. In early 1976, Carroll was cast as Lily, the mother of Shirley Feeney (played by Cindy Williams) in the episode, "Mother Knows Worst" on the hit ABC situation comedy, Laverne & Shirley. She portrayed Pearl Markowitz, the mother of Adam Arkin s character Lenny Markowitz, in the 1977 CBS situation comedy Busting Loose. Her frequent television roles in the 1980s included newspaper owner Hope Stinson on the syndicated The Ted Knight Show (the former Too Close for Comfort) during its final season in 1986; and that of Gussie Holt, the mother of Suzanne Somers' lead character in the syndicated sitcom She's the Sheriff (1987–1989). Since the late 1980s, Carroll has had a great deal of voice-over work on animated programs such as A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Galaxy High, Foofur and A Goofy Movie. On TV's Pound Puppies, she voiced Katrina Stoneheart. On two Garfield television specials (A Garfield Christmas and Garfield's Thanksgiving), she portrayed Jon's feisty Grandmother.. She also voiced the character of Granny in the 2005 re-release of Hayao Miyazaki's My Neighbor Totoro. In 1989, Carroll portrayed the sea witch Ursula in Disney's The Little Mermaid and sang "Poor Unfortunate Souls". In interviews, Carroll has referred to the role as one of the favorites of her career. She has since reprised the role in other forms of media, including the Kingdom Hearts series of video games, the spinoff television series, and in various Disney theme parks attractions and shows. Carroll also appeared on a variety of game shows including Celebrity Sweepstakes, You Don't Say, To Tell the Truth, Password and I've Got a Secret. A member of the Actors Studio, she has also had a successful career in the theater, appearing in numerous plays including productions of Our Town and Sophocles' Electra. In 1990, she starred in The Merry Wives of Windsor at the Shakespeare Theatre at the Folger in the role of Sir John Falstaff, a balding knight with whiskers. When drama critic Frank Rich of The New York Times reviewed her performance he wrote: "Her performance is a triumph from start to finish, and, I think, a particularly brave and moving one, with implications that go beyond this one production. Ms. Carroll and Mr. Kahn help revivify the argument that the right actresses can perform some of the great classic roles traditionally denied to women and make them their own. It's not a new argument, to be sure; female Hamlets stretch back into history. But what separates Ms. Carroll's Falstaff from some other similar casting experiments of late is that her performance exists to investigate a character rather than merely as ideological window dressing for a gimmicky production." Personal life Carroll married Lee Karsian in 1955 and they had three children - two daughters, Kerry and Tara Karsian and a son, Sean. In 1991 Carroll received an honorary doctorate from Siena College in Albany, New York. Carroll is a practicing Roman Catholic citing that her religious views help her to determine what projects to accept. A Republican, Carroll supported Dwight Eisenhower's re-election campaign in the 1956 presidential election.Motion Picture Magazine, Issue 549, November 1956, Brewster Publications, Inc., Page. 27 Filmography Film Television * The Red Buttons Show (1952–1953) * The Saturday Night Revue (1953) * Make Room for Daddy (1953) - Bunny Halper * The Pepsi-Cola Playhouse (1954) * Studio 57 (1954) - Sue * Caesar's Hour (1954) - Alice Brewster * Producers' Showcase (1955) - Gym teacher * Kraft Television Theatre (1955) * The Jimmy Durante Show (1955) * The Steve Allen Show (1958) * Hobby Lobby (1959) * General Electric Theater (1959) - Frances Dowd * The DuPont Show with June Allyson (1959) - Cherry * The Ann Sothern Show (1961) - Pandora * The Investigators (1961) * The United States Steel Hour (1961) * The Red Skelton Show (1962) * Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella (1965) - Prunella * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1966) - Carol Baker * The Carol Burnett Show (1971) - Herself * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (1971) - Loretta Kuhne * The Interns (1971) - Maria * Love, American Style (1970–1971) * Getting Together (1971-1972) - Rita Simon * Police Story (1974) - Mrs. Bannister * Nakia (1974) - Belle Jones in episode "A Matter of Choice" * Laverne & Shirley (1976) - Mrs. Feeney * Good Heavens (1976) - Harriet * Busting Loose (1977) - Pearl Markowitz * Police Woman (1977) - Miriam Stein * The Love Boat (1978) * Legends of the Superheroes (1979) - Esther Hall * Trapper John, M.D. (1985) - Aunt Mo * Crazy Like a Fox (1985) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) - Additional Voices * Pound Puppies (1986) - Katrina Stoneheart * Galaxy High School (1986) - Ms. Biddy McBrain * Foofur (1986–1987) - Hazel * Too Close for Comfort (1986) - Mrs. Hope Stinson * A Garfield Christmas Special (1987) - Grandma * She's the Sheriff (1987–1989) - Gussie Holt * Superman (1988) - Queen Hippolyta * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1989) - Paula P. Casso * Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) - Grandma * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Koo-Koo * Designing Women (1993) - Mrs. Beecham * The Little Mermaid (1993–1994) - Ursula * The Royale (1996) * Songcatcher (2000) - Viney Butler * House of Mouse (2001–2002) - Ursula (voice, 5 episodes) * ER (2005) - Rebecca Chadwick (3 episodes) * Tangled: The Series (2017-2018) - Old Lady Crowley (short:"Make me smile" and episodes:"One Angry Princess", "Max's Enemy", "Secret of the Sun Drop" .) Video games * Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Ursula (voice) * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004) - Ursula (voice) * Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Ursula (voice) * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Ursula (voice) * Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix (2013) - Ursula (voice) * Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix (2014) - Ursula (voice) References Further reading * Young, Jordan R. (1989). Acting Solo: The Art of One-Person Shows. Beverly Hills: Past Times Publishing Co. Lucas, Eddie (2011) Livingroom Legends: Chats with TV's Famous Faces : Interview With Pat Carroll. http://louisxivgames.com/pat-carroll-actress.pdf External links * * * * * }} Category:1927 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Louisiana Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Actors from Shreveport, Louisiana Category:Catholic University of America alumni Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Alumni of Immaculate Heart High School, Los Angeles Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:California Republicans Category:Louisiana Republicans Category:Catholics from Louisiana